


Masquerade

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, holiday parties are more fun like this, some feelings snuck in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: The holiday charity gala Steve's attending gets a surprise visitor.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> For the last couple years I've posted a fic that's just "Steve and Loki get some nice things" around Christmas/at the end of the year. This year has been a rough one generally, and unfortunately the fic I was _planning_ on writing has to wait for the Ragnarok-based fic to be finished (25k and maybe...halfway through? WE'LL SEE), but I decided that year-end porn would be an acceptable alternative. 
> 
> To all of my readers, new and loyal and otherwise - thank you so, so much. You're one of the big things that makes this weird hobby worth it. The community that has grown around this verse - and the community I've found in this pairing - is legit my favorite group of people on the internet. You're amazing. Keep at it. Special thanks as always to [my beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), who supports me creatively and personally every single day.
> 
> Whatever you're doing today, and for the rest of the year: I hope it brings you joy. 
> 
> This is set somewhere in the gap between "light a match, burn it down" and "woven in my soul."

In the last few years Steve had been to more galas and balls and cocktail parties than he’d ever known existed. He didn’t like them any more now than he had the first time. “It’s for charity,” Tony had reminded him at least three times, to which Steve just said, “I’d rather work at a soup kitchen.”

But here he was. At, of all things, a masquerade party. Steve kept adjusting his mask uncomfortably, miserably self-conscious about it.

Definitely would rather be at a soup kitchen. That seemed like a better way to spend the holiday. Not this. Maybe if he could slip out a little early…

“Why, look who it is,” someone said behind him. “Captain America.”

Steve sighed, he hoped inaudibly, and turned around, only to jerk, eyes widening. He should have recognized that voice. He _definitely_ recognized the smile.

Loki was wearing an elegant mask of black and gold, his hair pulled back from his face in a braid, dressed in an impeccable three-piece suit, all black except for the dark green tie. He looked - incredible. Steve’s eyes widened in alarm.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Not quite the welcome I was hoping for,” Loki said. He wasn’t even disguising his voice. If anyone recognized him-

Steve choked a little. “You can’t - someone could _see_ you.”

Loki laughed softly. “Three people have flirted with me so far. One of them gave me his number. I don’t think anyone is going to recognize me.” He raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t that what the mask is for?”

Steve didn’t understand how anyone could _not_ recognize him. Everything about him seemed - unmistakable. His eyes, the angles of his face, the lines of his body perfectly accentuated by his clothes. His voice. What he said, though, absurdly, was, “someone gave you their number?”

“Someone did,” Loki said, producing a card with a flourish and holding it out. “Don’t worry. I do not plan on calling.” Steve felt himself flush, and glanced around them.

“You’re taking a huge risk,” he said. Loki’s crooked, faintly mischievous smile faded.

“Would you like me to leave?” He asked, more quietly. Steve hesitated.

It would be safer if Loki did. Better for him. It would be - a _disaster_ if Loki was wrong and someone did recognize him, and being in Steve’s company meant people _would_ take notice. But then - Loki had ways of avoiding that notice. Of making himself inconspicuous. And having his company here…

Of course he wasn’t on his own. But Tony was busy, and somehow Natasha, Clint, and Bruce had managed to avoid having to come.

“No,” he said, just as he saw Loki start to tense, something closing off in his eyes and the shape of his mouth. “No - I wouldn’t. But if someone starts watching you too closely…”

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Loki said, leaning in toward him a little with a wicked smile that made Steve feel warm all over. “I won’t let anyone snatch me away from you.”

Steve dropped his head and hoped that was enough to hide his flush.

* * *

Having Loki with him was...useful.

Steve supposed that shouldn’t be surprising. He was (had been?) a prince; this kind of thing must have been something he did all the time. He floated in and out of conversations, made small talk so Steve didn’t have to, and if Steve could sense people watching them (no doubt wondering who it was, standing so often with Captain America), they seemed to lose interest quickly.

Steve wondered if that ought to make him uncomfortable, that Loki was messing with people's’ perception that way, but mostly it was just a relief.

He did catch Tony staring at them with narrowed eyes, and when Loki went to fetch a drink he came over.

“Tell me that’s not who I think it is,” he said.

“That depends on who you think it is,” Steve said evasively. Tony made a face.

“ _Really?_ Party crasher.”

Steve shifted nervously. “How did you know?”

“Body language,” Tony said simply. “You keep staring at him. Not that I can blame you. Guy looks unfairly good in a suit.”

“Why, thank you,” Loki said. Tony jumped, and then scowled a little.

“You’re welcome,” he said smoothly, though. “Don’t let it go to your head. How did you even get it? This party was invitation only, and I’m pretty sure you weren’t invited.”

“I walked in through the front door,” Loki said easily. He took a delicate sip from his glass of champagne and offered a dazzling smile. Steve sighed.

“It’s fine,” he said, trying to sound soothing.

“I don’t love it,” Tony said after a beat. “But all right. Suit yourself. Try to look a little less obvious, though, or rumors about Captain America’s boyfriend are going to be all over the papers tomorrow.” He left, and Steve frowned after him.

“Is he right?” Loki asked, suddenly very close, his breath warm on Steve’s ear. “Have you been...staring?”

Steve flushed. “He’s not wrong about the way you look,” he managed after a moment. Loki hummed, sounding pleased.

“Well,” he murmured, voice dropping a little, “that was the idea.”

Steve twitched. “You’re, um. Definitely going to draw attention like that.”

He could almost feel Loki smile, but he pulled back just a little, his eyes gleaming behind the mask. “Meet me upstairs,” he said abruptly. Steve blinked, swallowed.

“What for?”

Loki raised his eyebrows and Steve’s face flared. “You can’t be serious.” Loki grinned, and Steve gave him a hopeless look even as something stirred low in his stomach.

“It’d be more fun than this sad excuse for a party.”

“I was planning on doing _charity_ work.”

“There’s always tomorrow.” Loki reached out and adjusted Steve’s mask. “Well. I’ll be upstairs while you think about it.”

He turned and sauntered off. Steve caught himself staring at his ass, and made himself stop, looking quickly around the room, half expecting people to be pointing in his direction. As far as he could tell, a good proportion of the room was well on their way to being drunk. Tony was talking animatedly to a gaggle of people who were either listening intently or pretending to. He glanced toward the stairs.

_Oh, fuck it,_ he thought, and went.

He found Loki upstairs, leaning against a shelf in the library, a faint smirk on his lips. “That didn’t take long.”

Steve tried to glare at him, and reached up to undo his mask. “I didn’t want you to slip away.” Loki walked over and caught his hands.

“Leave it on.”

A warm shiver went down Steve’s spine. “Oh,” he said, coherently, and, “yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Loki traced the edge of Steve’s mask, down to his jaw, then pulled his hand away. Steve inhaled slowly.

“So, uh,” he said, “what...are we doing here?”

Loki raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. “What do you want to be doing here?”

Steve opened his mouth and closed it. He wasn’t in the least bit sure how to answer that question. Loki laughed softly and leaned in, nipping at Steve’s neck under his jaw. One of his hands slid up Steve’s chest and grabbed onto his tie, tugging at it when he pulled away.

“Come,” he said, his voice smooth and silky but it was nonetheless a command, and Steve felt abruptly very warm. He followed Loki further into the library, Loki practically using his tie as a leash. Something about that made Steve feel very warm all over.

He got even warmer when Loki pushed him back into a table and crowded in close to him, breathing on Steve’s lips. His breathing stuttered a little.

“Wow,” he said, calling up a smile. “Getting - right to it, huh?”

“Why wait?” Loki asked, his smile sharp and full of teeth. Steve shivered pleasantly and groaned when Loki leaned in to mouth at his jaw, one hand still grasping Steve’s tie. His tongue flicked against skin and Steve stifled a small noise; he felt more than heard Loki’s laugh.

“You’re so impatient,” Steve managed to say, though his voice came out a little breathy. Loki just kissed Steve’s neck a little further down, then down again.

“Impatient is such a _negative_ word,” he murmured into Steve’s skin. “Say rather, ‘eager.’”

Steve ran his fingers into Loki’s hair and tugged lightly. Loki inhaled sharply and lifted his head from Steve’s neck to kiss him, tongue sliding past Steve’s lips and into his mouth. Steve pulled him in close, the line of the table digging a little into his back.

Loki pulled away and moved, lifting Steve onto the table without warning. Steve’s hand tightened reflexively in Loki’s hair, pulling, and Loki’s head followed it back, pale throat bared. Steve’s eyes followed the line of it from the divot between his collarbones up, and pulled Loki in to trace the path of his gaze with his tongue. He felt Loki shiver, the hand not holding Steve’s tie dropping to his thigh and squeezing. Loki’s knee nudged against his and Steve moved without thinking, spreading his legs so Loki could step in between and draw in close.

Steve pulled away, breathing hard. Loki let out a breathless laugh and dropped his head back to look at Steve, his eyes dark and hungry.

“You’re not the only one,” Steve said. “Who’s _impatient._ ” Loki’s lips curved in a warm (dangerous) smile, his hand on Steve’s thigh squeezing, sliding upwards.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, and called up his best cocky grin. “What’re you going to do about it?”

Loki’s eyes gleamed. “I have a few ideas,” He murmured. He let go of Steve’s tie, planted his hand on Steve’s chest, and shoved him down so his back hit the table.

Steve grunted, but he barely had time to push back before Loki’s mouth was back on his, hands untucking his dress shirt. The first brush of blunt nails on his skin made goosebumps rise on Steve’s arms. He sucked on Loki’s tongue in his mouth until he felt Loki groan, then pulled back, dropping his head down to the table and pulling Loki’s head back by his hair. Loki looked down at him, lips parted, just a little too red.

“Oh, but you _do_ look glorious,” he said, and Steve’s whole body twitched, his hips giving a hopeful little buck. Loki glanced down - like he didn’t _know_ what he was doing to him, Steve thought sourly - and then grinned.

“Something funny?” Steve asked. His voice sounded a little high pitched.

“I can’t decide,” Loki said. “Do I want to suck you off here and fuck you later, or the other way around?”

Steve inhaled, his thoughts momentarily blank. “Um,” he said, a little dazed, and he felt Loki’s laugh low in his stomach.

“I think I’m going to go with the first,” Loki said conversationally. “I’m feeling generous.”

“I’m sure you are,” Steve said faintly, and Loki laughed again, his hands sliding further up Steve’s chest before moving back down over his stomach, unbuttoning his pants.

_Slowly._

“Loki,” Steve protested.

“I wouldn’t want to rush,” Loki said, and pulled back. “Stand up,” he said. “I’m going to need a better angle.”

Steve obeyed, pushing himself up off the table. Loki closed back in and slid his hand into Steve’s underwear, palming his cock.

Steve bit back a moan, hips bucking into Loki’s hand. Loki’s eyes darkened and he slid down to his knees, looking up at Steve a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his stomach, just above the line of his briefs. His hands eased Steve’s pants and underwear down over his hips and Steve hissed as fabric dragged over his erection. Loki leaned back and Steve panted, squeezing his eyes closed so he didn’t push his hips forward into Loki’s face.

He was still wearing the mask. Like that hid anything; it was more than enough to see his eyes, the quirk of his mouth, the way he licked his lips before leaning forward and kissing the head of Steve’s cock.

A rough sound burst out of Steve’s mouth and for a moment he panicked, sure someone was going to hear, but then that was swept away as Loki traced the ridge of his cockhead with his tongue, too light to satisfy but enough to make his whole body clench. Loki hummed and the vibration sent the breath rushing out of Steve’s lungs, but he still somehow had the air to moan when Loki’s mouth enveloped him, warm and wet and oh _god-_

He shook for trying to hold still and not thrust forward, demand more.

Loki moved, abruptly, one hand grabbing Steve’s leg and pulling it up over his shoulder; he understood why half a second later when Loki’s fingers rubbed behind his balls, pressing down. Steve dropped his head back and just stifled a sound as a jolt shot up through his body, his cock twitching with the pulse of pleasure. His hips rocked back into Loki’s hand and then forward into his mouth, his breathing strained, and it was embarrassing how quickly he was going to give up if Loki kept up like this.

“Loki,” he said faintly, and then again, “ _Loki-_ ”

Loki pulled off him with an obscene pop. “I love the way my name sounds in your mouth when you say it like that,” he said. Steve flushed, and Loki smiled up at him, then bent his head again.

His fingers pulled away and when they came back they were slick, wet, and Steve wasn’t going to ask how because the smooth slide over his skin, the steady pressure that reached deep inside him, was too good to think. Loki’s hand slid further back and his tongue pressed up, lips sliding further down Steve’s shaft as he eased a single finger into him.

Steve’s breathing sounded impossibly loud in his ears, ragged and strained. One of his hands tangled in Loki’s hair, needing some kind of anchor, and Loki hummed again. His hand was moving in shallow, almost teasing thrusts, sliding slowly deeper as he took Steve’s cock deeper into his mouth and Steve was caught between, rocking back and forth, gasping.

Loki pulled his finger out and slid a second in, pulling his head up and swirling his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock, the warm, sweet suction of his mouth suddenly too much to take. Steve cried out and tumbled over the edge.

When Loki pulled off him, easing Steve’s leg off his shoulder and back down, Steve felt decidedly wobbly and extraordinarily dazed.

“You should see yourself,” Loki murmured, his voice low and rich. “So gloriously debauched.”

Steve’s breath caught. Loki’s hair was mussed where Steve’s hand was still tangled in it, his lips reddened, a flush high across his cheekbones.

“I’m not - not the only one,” he said, his voice sounding as unsteady as his legs felt. Loki’s eyelids fell and Steve felt him shiver.

“Oh?” He said, Steve gave his hair a light tug.

“Let’s go,” he said. “You said - you said something about…”

“Yes,” Loki murmured. “I believe I did.”

* * *

Afterwards, lying sprawled in a tangle in bed, sweat starting to dry on Steve’s skin (aware that they should probably get up and shower), Steve caught himself smiling. “You know,” he said, and then stopped.

“Hmm?” Loki sounded like he was on the verge of dozing off. The swell of warmth and affection in Steve’s chest almost caught him by surprise.

“Just thinking,” he said. “If someone had told me sometime not too long ago that I’d be...here, I would’ve thought they’d gone crazy.”

Loki huffed, a brief burst of warm air against Steve’s shoulder. “It does seem...unlikely, doesn’t it?”

Steve paused, frowning slightly. “‘Seem’? Still?”

“Sometimes,” Loki said. “Yes. Still.”

Steve exhaled, some of the warm bliss slipping a little away. “It shouldn’t,” he said softly.

“Why not?” Loki asked, pushing himself up a little off Steve. “I never want to take this for granted.”

“There’s a difference between taking something for granted and…” Steve trailed off. All Loki had said was that them being here, together, seemed ‘unlikely.’ Maybe he was making too much of it.

But maybe he wasn’t.

“I just don’t want you to think that you shouldn’t be here,” he said, and then added, “with me.”

Loki half smiled. “Steve,” he said, sounding faintly amused. “I just invited myself to a party where I was decidedly not welcome to go see you.”

_That’s not the same thing,_ Steve thought, but he didn’t want to argue. He just wanted Loki to _know,_ somehow, that what Steve meant wasn’t that this was _strange_ so much as...miraculous, maybe.

“Steve?” Loki said, sounding vaguely concerned. He shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said. “I’m just...glad you’re here.”

“As am I,” Loki said, his voice quieter, softer. He dropped back down on top of Steve, the weight of him somehow soothing. Steve turned his head toward his neck and breathed deeply, the smell of him already familiar, already comforting.


End file.
